The present invention relates to a power supply device. More specifically, it relates to a novel split packaging power adapter for high output current applications.
A power adapter of the prior art can be seen in FIG. 1. This power adapter includes an input terminal 1, an A/C cord (or wire) 2, an AC-DC power converter 3, a length of DC cord (or wire) 4, and an output terminal 5. DC cord 4 of the prior art carries lower voltage and greater current, and thus the entire length of DC cord 4 must be sized to handle the current requirements
An alternating current (AC) voltage is converted by the power converter 3 into direct current (DC) voltage to provide power to a load via the long output cord 4. As the output cord 4 from an AC-DC converter 3 to the output terminal 5 is long, there are several limitations to the prior art power adapter, especially in the event low voltage with high current outputs are desired. For example, when the required output current is high, there can be considerable power loss in the output cord 4, and consequently, the efficiency of the power converter 3 can be lowered. Further, the overall performance of the power adapter may be impaired due to the deterioration of output regulation caused by significant voltage drop in the output cord 4. In addition, when the power module generates high output current, a thicker output wire used in the output cord 4 is required, and consequently there will be an increase in the size, weight and cost of the output cord, and hence the power adapter. Finally, the prior art power adapter is not convenient to carry due to its lack of flexibility.